


The Secretary

by Holtzmann1998



Category: Ghostbusters: Answer The Call, ghostbusters 2016
Genre: F/F, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Your girlfriend sends you a picture of a strange flyer on the street asking for a secretary. You decide to call to see if it's all just a joke. Boy, are you in for a surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

You sit in your small apartment and look over the ‘Help Wanted’ section of the newspaper as you sip your morning coffee. Suddenly, your phone goes off, startling you. It’s a text from your girlfriend, Mariah.   
“Hey, babe, look at this weird advertisement!” The message reads. A few seconds later, a picture of a green flyer stapled to a telephone pole appears on your screen. You tap the image to see it better.  
“Wanted: full time secretary. Must have good people skills, must be patient, must like Pringles and energetic blondes” The flyer states. It almost looks like a joke. You look at the number that follows the statement and decide to call them.  
“That’s hilarious. I’m going to call them and see if it’s legit.” You reply to your girlfriend. You quickly dial the number. It rings for a moment.  
“Hello, Conductors of the Metaphysical-” A female voice says before the sound of struggling cuts her off. "Jillian!" You hear the woman say.  
“Hello, Jillian Holtzmann here. Do you have a ghost that needs busting?” Another voice comes on the phone.  
“Uh, yes, I’d like to apply for the secretary position.” You say with uncertainty, waiting on the woman on the other end of the phone to laugh at you and hang up. There’s silence.   
“Uh, Erin, when are we doing interviews?” You hear the woman ask.  
“Jillian, we’ve been over this, tomorrow at three.” You hear the first voice say.  
“Can you come tomorrow at three?” Jillian asks you.  
“Sure.” You shrug.  
“Good. Bring Pringles. The original kind, not one of those fancy flavors, the powder messes with the machines.” The woman says before hanging up. You look at your phone as you write down the address of your interview, or at least that's what you assume from the flyer, and add Pringles to your shopping list.  
“Did you call?” Mariah’s messages flashes over your screen.  
“Yeah, I have an interview with them tomorrow.” You text a reply. Mariah responds with an eye roll emoji.  
“Leave it to you to get a job interview with weirdos.”  
“Hey, a job is a job.” You reply, unaware of what would unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

“I should have known it was a joke.” You mumble to yourself as you look at the Chinese restaurant in front of you, shifting the bag containing two cans of Pringles on your arm.  
“Hey, beautiful. You come here just to stare?” A man with a strange accent asks you, a bag plastic in his hand.  
“Uh, no, actually I’m looking for the people looking for a secretary.” You say cautiously, expecting the strange man to burst out laughing.   
“Oh, that’s disappointing.” He says. “They’re upstairs. But, if a pretty young thing like you wants to get away from those crazy old harpies, come downstairs and you and I can-” The man was in interrupted by green goo being dumped on him, it stuck to his skin and clothes. You jump back, almost dropping the bag in the process.  
“Don’t be creepy, Benny!” A plump woman with dark brown hair tied in a bun yells at the man, who is too concerned with the strange goo. She hands the bucket to someone inside the second story of the building. She adjusts her glasses and looks at you. “Who are you?”  
“I, um, I-I have Pringles?” You say, holding up the bag.  
“Pringles?” A small, crazy haired blonde with yellow goggles asks, nearly pushing the brown haired woman down. “What kind of Pringles?” She asks slowly and cautiously, like she’s testing you.  
“Um, the regular kind, like you asked.” You reply uncertainly. There is a long pause as the woman stares at you.   
“You are allowed up.” She decides. “Take the staircase up, pick up a magazine, and wait for your turn.” She retreats back into the building and closes the window.  
“O-okay, thanks.” You mumble as you roll your eyes. You glance at Benny, who is still trying to get the goo off of him, and quickly walk into the restaurant, not daring to ask what was dumped on him. You follow the blonde’s instructions and head up the staircase. Two plastic chairs are set by the open door; you can hear three women and a man talking. “They must be interviewing him for the job too.” You sit in the chair farthest from the door, pick up a boring looking magazine, and set the bag in your lap, trying to pass time. You decide to listen to the interview going on to prepare yourself for what you may be asked.  
“Would it be okay if I bring Mike Hat to work sometimes? He has major anxiety problems.” The man says.  
“You know what? I would love to let your cat live here with you, but I have a pretty severe cat allergy.” You hear the brown haired woman say.  
“No, I don't have a cat. He's a dog. His name is Mike Hat.”  
“Your dog's name is My Cat?”  
“No, Mike Hat.”   
“Your dog's name is Mike, last name Hat?”  
“Well, his full name is Michael Hat.” You stop paying attention; at that point your brain has shut down trying to comprehend so much stupidity. You zone out, staring at all the ugly colors on the wall in front of you.  
“Chicken sounds good for supper. Maybe I’ll pick some up for Mariah and me. Should I get it from the place a block from the apartment or should I take the long way home and get the kind with the really good sodas?” You think to yourself. Suddenly, the sound of a gong knocks you out of your thoughts. “What the fuck?” You say, a little too loud. You feel your face turn red in embarrassment.  
“God, that’s loud.” He mumbles.  
“No fucking shit.” You say to yourself.  
“Alright, thank-you, we’ll let you know.” The brown haired woman says. You stand up, ready for them to call you into the room. You watch a large man walk toward you, he has blonde hair and looks like a jock in a bad nerd costume.   
“Hi.” He smiles to you. He reminds you of a brain-dead Golden retriever.  
“Uh, hi.” You reply.  
“Next!” You pick up your bag and walk into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re hired!” The blonde woman says, launching herself over the table she and two other women are sitting at. She grabs the bag from your hand and takes the Pringles, walking off.  
“I smell smoke.” You say to the two women.  
“We had an accident earlier. Holtzmann, get back in here!” The brown haired woman says.  
“Hi, I’m Doctor Erin Gilbert, this is Doctor Abbigail Yates, and that is Doctor Jillian Holtzmann.” A thin, short pencil-like woman in a tweed pantsuit says to you.  
“I’m Y/N.” You hold out your hand to the woman. She accepts it, seemingly relieved that you’re more polite than the other people wanting the job.  
“Holtzmann!” Dr. Yates yells as she shakes your hand.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” The blonde says casually as she returns, her yellow lensed goggles on top of her head and one of the Pringles cans in her hands.  
“So you’re all doctors?” You ask, trying to make general conversation.  
“Resume, please.” Doctor Holtzmann says through a mouthful of Pringles.  
“It was in the bag with the Pringles.” You say quietly.  
“Go get it.” Doctor Yates sighs.   
“I can’t.”  
“What do you mean you can’t?”  
“I burned it.”  
“Why did you burn it?”  
“I like seeing plastic burn. I took the Pringles out first though.”  
“Holtzmann!” Doctor Gilbert says, giving her a look.  
“I-it’s okay, I emailed it too.” You say, not wanting to see the women argue.  
“Good.” Doctor Gilbert smiles. There is silence as Doctor Yates pulls out her phone and looks over your resume. The other two women crowed around her and look over your resume.  
“You don’t have much experience being a secretary.” Doctor Gilbert mumbles.  
“That’s great, that means we can make her do non secretary stuff.” Doctor Holtzmann gives you a seemingly flirtatious wink.  
“I-I have the basic idea of what a-a- uh, um, secretary does.” You say, thrown off by the blonde woman’s wink.   
“Aww, that’s too bad. I knew of some experiments you’d be perfect for.” She pouts before breaking into a smirk.  
“That’s enough, Holtz.” Doctor Yates says. “God, you’re as bad as Erin.” She mumbles. The trio falls silent again as they look over your resume.  
“Do you have any next of kin that we should inform in the event that you become injured or killed or mutated or disfigured while on the property, on the job, or within a ninety mile radius of Holtzmann and/or her experiments?” Doctor Gilbert asks.  
“Ninety miles?” Doctor Holtzmann asks. “That’s pretty small, don’t you think?”  
“We’ll discuss it later.” Doctor Yates sighs.   
“I, uh, I have a girlfriend here in town. My parents live too far away and are busy with their own thing. I have an older brother, my twin, but he’s not with us anymore.”  
“Where is he go?” Doctor Holtzmann asks. Doctor Gilbert gives her a flat look.  
“He died a few years ago. He was a good man, but the world crushed him before he was strong enough to handle it.” Doctor Yates and Gilbert give you sympathetic looks, Doctor Holtzmann, however, has a look of intrigue.  
“A twin? A twin without a twin. A twin without a twin who had the twin on the other side. That’s fascinating, very fascinating. We could use you in some tests. You’d be a perfect specimen. Tell me; were you and your twin close? You two were fraternal, right? Of course you were, only twins who are the same gender can be identical. How close was your DNA to his? How similar did you two look?” She begins rattling off questions. She jumps up and walks around you like she’s starting to study you.  
“I, um, uh, I don’t know?” You reply, overwhelmed by the questions.  
“Holtzmann, sit.” Doctor Gilbert instructs the woman.  
“Sorry, she’s like a hyperactive Golden Retriever on caffeine.” Doctor Yates apologizes.  
“Actually caffeine would act as a downer on hyperactivity and ADD and ADHD.” Doctor Holtzmann says before rambling on about caffeine as a downer. She is quickly tuned out.   
“It’s alright; my brother had a thing for questions and science.” You smile.  
“Let’s wrap this up so I can get back to work.” Doctor Holtzmann huffs, sitting back in her chair and causing Doctor Gilbert to sigh in frustration.  
“What is that over there?” Doctor Yates points to a fish tank on the other side of the room.  
“A fish tank.” You shrug.  
“What is your IQ?”  
“Higher than the guy that came in here before me.”  
“I’ve had pet rocks with higher IQs than that guy.” Doctor Holtzmann rolls her eyes as a smile dances across her beautiful, pink lips.  
“If you’re hired, you will be answering phones, taking messages, dealing with people, and dealing with us. If needed you can stay here, and you will occasionally be expected to stay here with us on extremely busy days.” Doctor Gilbert says.  
“Basically, you’re going to be part of our lesbian orgy.” Doctor Holtzmann says.  
“Jillian!” Doctor Gilbert scolds, her face turning red with embarrassment.  
“Heh, good one.” Doctor Yates smiles as she rolls her eyes. “But you will be one of us. You can eat with us, work with us, you’ll be part of our family. Take care of us and we’ll take care of you.” Doctor Yates says with a reassuring smile.   
“This is a very important mission. If you chose to accept, you may lose your life. If you chose to decline, you will lose your life.” Doctor Holtzmann says seriously as she leans toward her. There’s a moment of intense silence between the two of you as your study each other’s faces. Her blue eyes burning into your very soul, learning everything about you, your likes, dislikes, fears, dreams, everything. You don’t know what she sees in you, but you see potential, reached an unreached in her. You see excitement and endless curiosity. Guilt and joy, tears from laughter and sorrow. Her yellow tinted glasses can’t hide her soul from you, even though you can tell she wants them to. You can tell she’s lived a lonely life, maybe it was lonely from lack of people, or maybe it was lonely from being different than those around her. But her loneliness has made her into something amazing. “Do you accept?” Doctor Holtzmann finally asks.  
“I accept.” You reply. Her serious expression turns into a proud smile.  
“Congratulations, Y/N! You’re the newest member of our team!” She jumps up and shakes your hand with incredible strength. Her touch sends sparks throughout your body.  
“When can you start?” Doctor Gilbert asks you.  
“I can start tomorrow.” You shrug as Doctor Holtzmann begins to study your arms and your head.  
“Excellent.” She mumbles.  
“Okay, that’s great.” Doctor Yates smiles. “Holtzmann, leave her alone.”  
“I’ll come back tomorrow, is that okay, Doctor Holtzmann?” You say to the woman as you try to pry her off of you.  
“Fine. But I want medical histories on you and your brother. Erin, this twin thing could be something big for our research!” Doctor Holtzmann says, walking away from you.  
“We will see you tomorrow.” Doctor Gilbert smiles. “Don’t worry about Holtz, she’ll calm down. Eventually.” She shakes your hand.  
“And watch any electronics and anything flammable around the office. I’ve lost many cellphones because she takes them apart for experiments. And she’s got a thing for fire.” Doctor Yates says as she shakes your hand.  
“Uh, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” You say with uncertainty. You don’t know if you fear this woman or if that makes her even more amazing. “I guess I’ll see your guys tomorrow.” You turn to leave. “Before I go, what did you dump on the weirdo outside?” You ask.  
“Ectoplasm mixed with glitter and some glow in the dark paint. He’s going to be glowing and shimmering for weeks.” Doctor Gilbert smirks. “Benny the Fairy.” She laughs to herself.  
“Ectoplasm. Okay.” You say. “I’ll ask tomorrow.” You sigh. You wave goodbye and walk out the building.  
“Why did you do that to Benny?” You hear Doctor Gilbert ask.  
“It’s Benny. He deserved it.” Doctor Yates replies.  
“What could he have done to deserve that?”  
“He exists.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school. And I also lost the prompt for this story (you're going to have to send it to me again on tumblr because I can't find it) so I've been trying to find it to no avail.

“I can’t believe you got a job working with those weirdos. I didn’t actually mean for you to take a job there.” You girlfriend complains to you that night over supper. 

“A job is a job.” You reply, pushing mashed potatoes around on your plate.

“But they’re weird. Rumor has it they’re going to cause a ton of trouble and I don’t want you to be part of that.” She says, trying not to become angry. 

“It sounds fun.” You shrug. “They all have doctorates and one of them seems really interested in Alexander.” 

“Alexander? As in Alex, your twin?” She gives you a questioning and irritated look.

“Yes, Mariah, my twin brother.” You sigh, knowing this won’t be a peaceful supper.

“What if they experiment on you?” Her brown eyes burn into yours. 

“I doubt they’ll do that. I think there are laws they have to obey when it comes to that and I have to agree to being experimented on.” 

“What if they do it without telling you?”

“I doubt they would do that. They seem respectable enough and I’m going to work for them tomorrow.” You say, ending the argument. Mariah huffs, her long black hair covering her shoulders and collarbones. “Maybe now I can have supper in peace.” You think to yourself. In her usual fit, Mariah stands up, takes her plate and yours, and begins to clear the table. You roll your eyes. “I guess we’re going to bed without supper.” You mumble to yourself, knowing Mariah won’t talk to you for at least a few hours. For some reason you can’t get the blonde woman from work out of your mind and what she said about you and Alex being interesting and worth studying. She couldn’t bring him back, could she? You laugh at yourself; the idea of your brother coming back was way out of reach, as much as you didn’t want it to be. You decide to take a shower. You walk into your bedroom and grab some clean pajamas and walk into the bathroom. 

You look at your reflection in the mirror and you can’t help but see Alex. Despite being fraternal, if you weren’t different genders you could easily pass as identical. You shake your head, trying to rid yourself of your thoughts of your brother. You set your clean clothes next to the sink and turn on the water to the tub. When it gets warm enough, you plug the drain and put some of your favorite scented soap in the water, watching it foam. You take off your clothes and grab a towel from under the sink, throwing the towel next to the tub before climbing into the hot, bubbly water. You close your eyes and think of what your new job may bring, but Alex comes back into your mind. You tried hard not to think about your brother, and it bothered and exhausted you that he was all you have been thinking about since your interview. The hot water burned your skin, but it felt good. You lean up to your neck in the hot water, allowing your knees to escape the water and feel the cold air. You raise a foot out of the water and turn off the running water before letting your foot sink back into the hot liquid. You take a large breath of air and dunk your head into the water, hoping your ears won’t get water in them. 

As you hold your breath you try to forget about the day, about Mariah’s anger and Alex’s death. You try to get the hot water to melt away your worries, but it doesn’t. Eventually, you can’t hold your breath anymore and have to leave the quietness of the water. You slowly raise your head out of the water as you gasp for air, feeling your face turn cold. You’re tempted to hold your breath and plunge back into the water again, but decide against it. Instead, you drain the water and turn on the shower, washing your hair and body. You turn the water off and step out of the tub, your body shivering from the cold. You quickly dry off and put on your clean pajamas. You toss your dirty clothes in the hamper by the sink and quietly walk into your room. The lights in the apartment are off, letting you know that Mariah has already gone to bed. You carefully make your way in the dark, hoping Mariah didn’t move any furniture in your path again. Luckily she didn’t, or you managed to miss it in the dark. You quietly open the bedroom door and can just barely make out Mariah wrapped in the blankets in the darkness. You walk to your side of the bed and get under the blankets, feeling too hot to be under them from your hot bath and your warm pajamas, but you don’t bother to get out from under them. You stare at the ceiling, trying to get your mind to allow you to fall asleep.

“Hey, Y/N?” Mariah whispers after a few moments. 

“Yeah?” You reply.

“Are you really going to work there?”

“I don’t have a choice. We need the money and I already accepted the position.”

“Do you want to work there?”

“I think I do.” You reply. She doesn’t reply. There’s silence between the two of you and you eventually fall asleep, still thinking of Alex and the women you met today.


End file.
